


It's the truth

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw the sneak peak for 10x03 soul Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the truth

I want to hit him, to scream at him, to demand that he take the words back.  
But I can't. Cause it's the truth. It's what I have known all along.   
But hearing him say it..it's worse.  
Worse than the whispering in my head, the nagging fear.   
And I just can't take it. I have barely held it together so far, but hearing him say it.  
Hearing it from a person I trust it's just..it's to much.  
But I am a Winchester and Winchesters doesn't cry in front of monsters,   
they..they suck it up and pretend to be okay even when they are not.  
So I swallow thru the lump in my throath and say as calmly as I can that I'll be right back.  
It's not as he care if I am here or not. But I still feel the need to say it even thought my voice is shivering slightly.  
And I hold it together till I get to my room, then I curl into a ball and cry.


End file.
